1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among devices such as an image forming apparatus, there is a device provided with an API (Application Program Interface) as an interface which makes it possible to use various resources relevant to the device, via a network. By using such an API, it is possible to implement an application using various resources relevant to the device, with respect to an apparatus that is connected via a network to a device that is provided with the API. For example, an application for executing a process with respect to image data obtained by a scanning process of the device, can be implemented in an apparatus connected to the device via a network.
When the above-described application is to perform a process that is not implemented at the device, or to perform a process that cannot be implemented by an API that is made public by the device, on image data scanned at the device, the image data may be transferred to an apparatus in which the application is implemented. Accordingly, the application can directly execute the process on the image data.
However, when the communication band of the network connecting the device and the apparatus is narrow, the transfer time of image data from the device to the apparatus becomes a bottleneck, and the overall processing time may be prolonged.